At First Sight
by FreshPrinceLover
Summary: A nine year old Sam meets Frodo for the first time and is stunned by this beautiful new hobbit.


**I'm back with another Frodo and Sam fic :D If you like this one perhaps you'll like my story Jealousy, check it out, ya?**

**This is mild SLASH don't like, don't read.**

**This takes place when Frodo first moves to Hobbiton and Sam meets him for the first time, told from Sam's point of view.**

**Nothing particularly romantic happens between them because Frodo's twenty one and Sam's nine. This is just how Sam reacts to Frodo, though it may become a multi chapter fic.**

**Enjoy and remember to review :)**

"Keep up Sam-lad," called Hamfast to his son, whom was currently trailing about ten paces behind his father, "there's a new resident at Bag End you may like to meet."

Confused and curious Sam jogged to catch up with his father. "A new resident? Well what happened to dear old Mister Bilbo? Don't tell me he's sold the hole and moved elsewhere? He didn't even say goodbye! I sure will miss him dearly." Sam lowered his head in grief.

"No, no! Master Baggins hasn't moved, he just has got himself a bit of company now; adopted his cousin from Buckland he has. Be on your best behaviour around this new fellow, Samwise, ya hear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Be careful too, keep your wits about you, I hear folk from Buckland are strange, strange folk indeed." Hamfast then proceeded to continue with unintelligible muttering about the "queerness" of Bucklanders.

Sam couldn't imagine this fellow being too strange; after all, Buckland is still a part of the Shire. But he was glad to hear Mister Bilbo had a companion with him in Bag End, it's such a big hole, and Sam didn't like to think of the old hobbit up there all on his own. A smile came to Sam's tanned lips as he thought of the two old hobbits in their Smail having a good old laugh together; if this new hobbit was anything like Bilbo then Sam imagined the two hobbits would be quite mischievous together.

After a short walk Hamfast and his nine year old apprentice arrived a Bag End. Hamfast knocked on the door a few times to announce his arrival and entered without waiting for a response, as was the normal routine for every morning. Soon the two hobbits got to making breakfast for Bilbo and their new master.

Before long the soft thud of footsteps could be heard in the parlour coming toward the kitchen; Bilbo entered through the archway and beside him appeared his cousin. Little Samwise turned to look at the new arrivals and as he saw the new hobbit he dropped the plate he had been holding in his hands, but he took no heed of it, for in that moment his attention was entirely focused on the newcomer. Sam had been expecting a hobbit around the same age as Bilbo, ninety nine, but the hobbit seemed to be in his early tweens, if not younger. Sam was struck by the appearance of this character, he had never seen a more beautiful sight: Bilbo's cousin seemed to have an almost Elvish air about him, his hair fell about his face in thick silky curls, deep brunette, almost black, his lips soft and light pink, his skin was perfectly smooth and silky white, but his eyes are what took Sam's breath away. They were magnificently large and bright. The colour of his eyes were of the deepest blue Sam had ever seen and yet they seemed bright and clear, like a pool of fresh cool water catching the light of the soft sun shining through a roof of leaves. Around his black pupils the blue became that of a crisp, cloudless winter sky, pale a startling. The effect the shades of colour had on Sam made him think of an eclipse over a bright blue sun. Never had Sam seen a hobbit so fair; his heart squeezed his stomach jumped and the hairs on his feet and the back of his neck stood on end.

Sam wasn't sure how long he'd been staring at his beautiful new master but it was long enough to earn him confused looks from the other hobbits in the room and make Bilbo's cousin feel quite self conscious. Sam received a sharp nudge from his father's elbow, "don't stare, boy, didn't you hear what Master Baggins just said? Now's the time to introduce yourself." He then turned to the other two and said "I'm sorry about my son, he's a tad slow."

Sam's brain started working again and his whole face flushed a bright red. "I'm so sorry," he said "I beg your pardon, no offense intended." He gave a low bow, furious with himself for being such a fool in front of this captivating creature.

"Stand up, Sam-lad, no harm done," said Bilbo "I was just introducing my cousin here, his name is Frodo, son of Drogo Baggins, he's twenty one years of age and he's come from Buckland and will be staying with me from now on." _Frodo_, Sam repeated the name inside his head, enjoying the sound of it.

Frodo smiled at Sam, momentarily stunning him again. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Samwise Gamgee."

Sam clumsily bowed again, bending even lower than before. "The pleasure is all mine, Master Baggins." He said sincerely.

Frodo and Bilbo sat down at the table as Hamfast and Sam continued with the breakfast. His father talked with Frodo, as he cooked, about Buckland and Sam delighted in hearing Frodo's enchanting melodious voice tell his Gaffer about where he was raised and its inhabitants.

The breakfast was soon cooked and the plate was cleaned from the floor. Sam set Frodo's plate in front of him and as much as he would have loved to have stayed with Frodo, he reluctantly followed his father outside to begin their gardening.

**It may be continued, depends if I can't be bothered :P**

**Please review, it makes me very happy :)**


End file.
